Infusion pumps have become commonplace within the healthcare world as a way to precisely administer intravenous (IV) fluids. Use of a pump in place of a simple roller clamp with an elevated fluid container to control the flow of the IV fluid allows more accurate and consistent control of the rate of delivery of the fluid to the patient.
One of the challenges facing infusion pump designers is providing accurate delivery at very low flow rates while retaining a maximum flow capability that is sufficient to meet the needs of most patients. Volumetric pumps are used to administer fluids for hydration or nutrition and can deliver up to 2 liters of fluid from sources such as a bag or bottle and are generally suitable to deliver at flow rates of 5 to 2,000 ml/hr. Syringe pumps are used for accurate administration of fluids and are generally suitable to deliver at flow rates of 0.1 to 100 ml/hr but are typically limited to a syringe volume of approximately 100 ml of fluid.